mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Runner Collection
Runner Collection is a runner-themed game that is two games in one: the Lakitu's Escape and the Toad Run. Runner Collection is developed by Gigabyte Gaming and Player's Pal Games. Both games have a Story and Endless Arcade mode, but there are differences. In Lakitu's Escape, the player can create levels for people worldwide to play, and in Toad Run there is a versus mode where you can make obstacles appear to stop a friend. Also, Toad Run has boss battles and Flight Run. This game marks Aaron the Toad as a playable character. He is playable in Scoot Tour 333. Lakitu's Escape Lakitu's Escape is one of 2 games in the Runner Collection. It follows Lakitu as he must escape Bowser and Mario for being one of Bowser's minions, and fishing Mario out of thing if he falls in in Mario Kart. His brothers Smackitu, Smalltu, Fattu, and Joe also appear as unlockable characters. Plot Lakitu is making his first playable appearance in Mario Kart 7 and is ready to begin driving when Bowser walks up and says: "Hey, aren't you that minion I saw fishing Mario out of a lake?!" and Mario walks in a asks if he saw Lakitu guarding Bowsers castle earlier. Both barely notice each other, focusing their attention instead to Lakitu, who becomes frightened. Lakitu tries to drive off but a Koopa shell hits his car and he falls out. Unable to make it to his car without being caught, he is forced to run. Modes Story Mode Story Mode is not very different from Endless Mode, but in Story Mode, events are not avaliable. Extensions to the story and other bonuses can be earned through missions (ex: jumping over 15 Goombas may reward 100 coins, running 1,000 meters may award 50 coins and doing 5 achievements may unlock the next part of the story) For the the extended unlock plot see here Endless Mode Endless Mode is almost the same story mode, but instead of advancing through the story, you advance through events like the event "Nabbit Nabbed His Last" in which you collect a trail of coins Nabbit left behind in order to find him. At every so many coins you would get a piece of the puzzle and eventually, if you found him, you unlocked him as a character to buy with coins (remember the coins you collected in Nabbit's event?? you can only get him with those coins! But the game won't let you spend Nabbits coins, so don't worry) Multiplayer Mode Toad Run Toad Run is the second game in the Runner Collection. It follows the adventure of Toad as he tries to save his friends Blue Toad and Toadette. It has a Story Mode, Endless Mode, and Competitive Mode. Plot Toad and his friends are walking through the Mushroom Kingdom when Bowser jumps in. He tells the Toads that he is tired of kidnapping Princess Peach and that he wants to o kidnap someone else for a change.he then grabs Blue Toad and Toadette and jumps away. Toad, freaking out, gathers Toadita, Aaron, Yellow Toad, and Captain Toad and runs after Bowser. Modes Story Mode In Story Mode, the player has to go through a series of levels throughout many different worlds. Enemies appear to do many different things to stop the player, and every world has two boss battles. Challenge Mode Challenge Mode is unlocked once you complete Story Mode. It is similar to regular Story Mode, except all the stages and bosses are harder, and Bowser is replaced by Dry Bowser. When a boss is defeated in this mode, you unlock them in Runner Vs. Obstacles Mode. Endless Mode Endless Mode is an endless version of the levels in Story Mode. The player can choose from every world theme, or mash them all up into one. The game will save the top 10 high scores. Multiplayer Mode Multiplayer is the same as Endless Mode, except multiple players can play. You can choose from two competitive modes: one for who goes the farthest, and one for who gets the most points. Runner Vs. Obstacles Mode Runner Vs. Obstacles Mode is a game mode where one person can play as the obstacles and one player can player can play as the runner. The obstacle person will place obstacles several seconds away from the runner, who has to dodge the obstacles. The runner wins if he/she makes it to the end, and the obstacle placer wins if he/she hit the runner. Obstacles can be pre-placed before playing to activate them later as well. Bosses can be unlocked after beating them in Challenge Mode. Flight Mode Flight Mode is an endless mode where you can go in 9 different directions instead of three. Characters Playable * Toad * Yellow Toad * Captain Toad * Toadita * Aaron the Toad Enemies Bosses * Larry Koopa * Roy Koopa * Lemmy Koopa * Wendy O. Koopa * Iggy Koopa * Morton Koopa Jr * Ludwig Von Koopa * Troopa the Koopaling * Bowser Jr. * Bowser * Dry Bowser (Challenge Mode only) Micro Gamer Port A little while after the game's release, Gigabyte Gaming announced a port for the Micro Gamer called Runner Collection Micro, which would have several new things. This port will release April 5, 2016.Category:Gigabyte Gaming Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Games Category:Fan Games Category:Toad Games Category:Runners Category:Runner Collection Category:2015 Category:Gamer